Strawberry Wine
by What Doesn't Kill You
Summary: When life gets in the way and separate two people from being together, how can you get past this? What happens when you loose the one you loved because of a misunderstood? When two people are meant to be, they always find their way back together. - BREBA!
1. Prologue

_**Strawberry Wine.**_

_**P**__rologue_:

**S**he has changed my life forever. She has made me who I am today. She made me dream and made me believe in myself. She taught me how to love but never how to stop. She showed me that the smallest gestures can change anything, even the world. I believe in love, in God, in people, in life, because of her. Spending a day with her could teach you and bring you more savoir-vivre than a lesson of a lifetime could. She was pure, unique and different. I had never met someone like her and I know I never will.

**H**er porcelain face, the softness of her skin, her eyes, glittering in the twilight, her delicate and tender rose lips, her touch, her whole being will forever be engraved into my heart, into my soul, into my senses.

**I** was twenty when my life changed everlastingly. My friends, at that time had never been able to understand what I was feeling, and to be honest, I don't think they even do now. I'm pretty sure that there are some people who cannot comprehend that just one person can change your life for always. I know I wouldn't if I hadn't experienced it myself. When people ask me why I've been single most of my life, they expect me to tell everything about my life and my relationships with women. They expect me to be the kind of guy who cannot settle down with a woman when in fact this is everything but that. I believe when you've loved someone so much, the mere thought of being with someone else is unbearable. It makes you feel like you are betraying that one person and believe me, this is probably one of the most hurtful feeling that exists.

**I** live in a small city, close to Houston, and I've lived here practically all my life. This is where the story had begun and this is where it had ended. Only people who knew me during these years can eventually understand me. Only them. It would take such a long time to explain other people what had happened between the years 1978 and 1979. Those persons are generally curious enough to ask, but they never bother to hear me out completely. I couldn't care less any way. This is my life, my story and this is personal. They don't need to know even though it could be interesting for them. It could teach them to enjoy every minutes of the moments you spend with your loved ones and never ever take anything for granted. You always end up regretting that.

**W**hat am I saying? I am being somewhat selfish when I say that this is MY story. It isn't, in fact. It can be, however, since it affected me the most but it isn't fully mine. It is also the story of all the people who lived in our small town which was a few miles away from Houston, Texas because this was something that all of us had lived through...

**I**t is November 17, Christmas is coming up, and so is winter. I still think about her all the time. Even now, I am thinking about her as I am sitting in my office chair, looking through some papers work. I could not be thinking about someone else. It is a cold day, and as I am writing down on my thick bleached paper with my inked pen, I can hear the soft, nostalgic and morose breeze of the wind. My lips let out a relatively noisy sigh and I glance around for my watch. It reads forty-five minutes past four. I look at the window again. We can definitely tell it's November. The sun goes down earlier than usual, and the darkness comes around five in the afternoon. Deciding that I am done with my work for the day, I get up and grab my warm jacket nonchalantly. As I am about to leave my office, I look around one more time and make sure I don't forget anything. For some unknown reasons, I find myself smiling a little bit and I finally turn off the light and walk away.

**T**he ride from my dental office to my house is surprisingly pleasant. The softened sound of the radio playing country songs make me unconsciously move my head to the right and to the left in rhythm. I know if she was with me right now, the first thing she would have done was turn on the radio and find a great country station. She would sing along to the radio, and I'd look at her in a very amused way and chuckle quietly at how she'd know every song that was being played. As I drive past the bus I used to run for when I was a little kid, I catch myself smiling. I stop my car and close my eyes tightly, as memories of my childhood come back to me in a flash. It looks so real in my head that I feel like it's not just my imagination trying to reminisce those moments but that it is reality. I feel like this is happening. I see my wrinkles blur away and my body get smaller. I am now picturing myself as a child and I can even hear the carefree laughter of my friends and myself when we were playing around that area.

**I** am fifty-three years old, I am far from being a child now but I still can remember the joyful and the sorrowful younger years of my life. I keep my eyes closed and the thoughts of my childhood are soon followed by the memories of the year 1978 and 1979. My name is Brock Hart. I'm studying dentistry, I am twenty and I am far from knowing that I will fall in love with the most uncommon girl on the planet. A country girl, from a big city with a loud accent, dazzling red hair with a personality completely different from mine. Nothing, nobody could have expected us to fall in love with each other. No one could have predicted that. It just happened.

**T**he intact memories of my past, run so fast into my mind, it almost frightens me. I relive those years often in my mind, late at night. It always depresses me and sometimes also makes me happy. It is a combination between joy and sadness. Something I could not describe. I wish I could turn back time and go back to 1978. But I am also proud of who I am now, of my life. These years are probably not the greatest of my life but I'd not want to go back to my younger years, and take the sadness away, simply because the joy would be gone, as well as the paths I've chosen. All the way I've made to get where I am today would be gone too. And I don't think I want to. Sometimes, you just have to accept that past cannot be rewritten and you need to go on with your life. As hard as it sounds, you don't have another option.

**I** shake my head quite violently and chase the memories away. I slowly open my eyes and look straight ahead. I am sitting in my car; both my hands are grabbing the steering wheel. I take a deep breath and turn my head to the side. I pause and bite my bottom lip gently. There it is this good ol' church at the corner of the street. We would have spent a lot of hours in that church, praying and singing. This was the place where we would have wanted to get married if our relationship had lasted that long… A feeling of guilt comes over me. I haven't been to that church in such a long time. In my defense, I have been pretty busy with the office and everything. But this isn't a good excuse. I should probably go to the ceremony they're planning on doing on Sunday. Yes, I will go. Because this is what she would have wanted.

**H**ere's my story. I'll tell you everything. In every single detail I remember. I won't hide you anything. Some will smile. Some will cry. But none of you will stay indifferent…

{Author's Note}: Hi guys! This is the prologue of my new fan-fiction, as you can tell. This is a very different storyline from the show. You've probably already guessed it, this is a Brock/Reba story but it has nothing to do with the show. Some characters will appear in it (I am not telling you who though) and I just hope you will like it! Read and tell me what you think! Reviews are gladly appreciated and help me ameliorate my writing and motivate me. I got the whole storyline in my head; I just have to write it now. Thanks for reading!

Ps: This is my first REAL fan-fiction EVER. I've wrote a song-fic before but that is all. Please, be nice! And sorry if this is kinda crappy.


	2. Chapter 1

_**C**__hapter 1_:

**I**n 1978, South Houston, located in the southeastern corner of Harris County, was a small town with all the small town amenities. It was a place like many other southern towns. During its early years, South Houston's local farmers grew strawberries, figs and other various vegetables. Once produced, local growers shipped their produce on the tracks of the Galveston, Houston and Henderson Railroad. After a destructive hurricane had passed through South Houston in 1915, many local businesses and farm lands were destroyed. The Houston Ship Channel helped fixing the economy and brought manufacturing industries to the region. Residents in the area attended the Pasadena Independent School District and enjoyed many of the city's local parks and recreational facilities. The years had passed and now, the city was more populated, and had more factories, buildings, and pretty much everything that had been destroyed by the hurricane had been re-built. South Houston was a lovely city to live in, except its frustrating and bipolar weather. But it still was a nice city. It wasn't as attractive and distracting as New York City, Santa Barbra or Chicago for that matter but it had its own bunch of fun. It was a small town and everyone pretty much knew each other. It was the kind of place where you could not go out of your house and not bump into someone of your acquaintance. I must admit, it could be sometimes quite exasperating to always see a person you knew whenever you were out in the city, especially when all you wanted to do was relax, escape from the world and go for a nice lonely walk. But it also had a lot of advantages. At least, we were never bored. We always found something to do and we had a lot of friends. But who says small town says also a lot of gossips. Everyone knew everything people's lives, at less, they claimed to and you couldn't tell a secret to anyone without it being revealed almost immediately. However, when you have lived here for years, you grow accustomed and it doesn't really tick you off any more…

**I** just turned twenty at that time, and I was in college, studying dentistry and medical stuff, in order to become a dentist. It wasn't really my dream, to be perfectly honest. I honestly didn't think being a dentist was much of a cool job, but it was a family tradition. All the Harts from 6 generations were dentists, and to my father's opinion, it would be a shame if I broke the family rule and if I didn't become a dentist like him, my grand-father, my great-grand-father, and great-great-grand-father were and so on. I was somehow forced to but it didn't really bother me. I knew there were worse jobs and if I worked hard, I'd eventually gain a lot of money and make a successful life. At least, I hoped so.

**W**hen I wasn't going to college, and I didn't have essays or work papers to do, I liked going out with my friends, flirt with girls, drink and smoke some illegal substances. Actually, I was pretty much what older people called a "bad boy". In the late 70's, we didn't have as many things to keep us distracted as people of our age have now in 2011. We didn't have cool computers, cool phones, or cool game-boys, but we had TV; and in color! Although, what was on TV wasn't really interesting and we would rather hang out with our friends than being stuck at home with our parents. I was a rebel and I didn't really care about my studies or my future, all I wanted to do was smoke with my friends at the beach or at some quiet place while grilling delicious marshmallows that we would eat around a warm fire. We'd tell scary stories and make jokes and we would usually go home very late at night and then pretend to be sick the next morning so we'd not go to school. As much as I hate to admit now, it was pretty fun. Our parents would often get mad at us and would punish us by taking us out for a "church day" where we would help that one big old man to prepare his sermon and do some crazy annoying chores. Our parents thought that helping the church and being close to God, in a way would make him forgive us for our bad behavior… my friends and I thought it was ridiculous and that nobody would buy that boys like us would actually want to help the church when we had other funnier things to do but our parents insisted. We hated spending times at that stupid church. The old preacher scared us and hated us. We didn't like him either, in fact. He'd look at us with his haughty look and glare at us whenever we laughed too loudly… we'd call him fat Jesus. He didn't look like Jesus at all, but he loved and believed in Jesus and most of all, he was kind of fat. He had a big belly, and massive strong arms. He had huge wrinkles all over his face and he always looked tired, as if he was about to die at any moment. His hair was looking even greyer each day that passed. He wasn't that old, though. I remember how shocked we were when we heard he was just in his late 40's! He was still scary and imposing. The kind of man you do not want to piss off…

**A** cold December wind was blowing, and J.V McKinney crossed his arms across his chest as he stared out the window. He was sitting on his ol' wooden chair (that didn't look too comfy, by the way) and there was a massive pile of papers upon his desk. It was probably some beginning of sermons that he had written for his upcoming speech at the church tomorrow, or some other personal things. The 48-years-old and father of one man frowned just as his face went from expressionless to rather furious when he saw me and my friends climbing the tree on front of his house, with our arms full of interesting supplies… such as eggs, milk and tomatoes. We were playing a game. Whoever didn't answer the question one of us was asking correctly had to throw one of our things on McKinney's house and if they eventually got caught, they either had to swallow their pride and go apologize or run away as far as they could… I had to admit, it was a stupid and childish game. At first, I didn't want to do it but my friends convinced me. They turned this mean game into a fun game and once we were started, I couldn't get out of it. And here I was, climbing the tree as my friends were already hiding in the tree and trying to find a great position and getting ready to throw our things at J.V's house. Unfortunately for us (or for me), I didn't have enough time to finish climbing the tree that I heard my friends tell me to hurry up because J.V was going out of his house and he didn't seem too pleased. Fear overran my body and I jumped out of the tree trunk and ran as fast as I could and hid behind a large bush. My breathing was loud and my head was spinning… the noise of J.V's footsteps coming closer to us as the seconds went by didn't help either. I guess we deserved it, didn't we?

**F**rom my spot, I could see Mr. McKinney look around for us, his arms were still folded and he had a look of confusion across his face. He frowned suspiciously as he heard a small noise and he looked in my direction. It was me moving a little bit to sit on the ground. I was starting to have cramps, being squatted like I was. I hoped he'd not hear me but the man wasn't deaf and I hated myself for not being able to last a few more minutes in the same position before sitting down. He was standing up, a few centimeters away from the tree and the bush I was hiding behind and his fingers were taping his lower arm quickly, as if it was to show he was waiting for us to betray ourselves. His ears were as red as a crayfish proving perfectly that he was furious. I don't know why he scared me that much. He was intimidating, yes; indeed but that was it…! I didn't know much about him. Except that he owned guns because just before he decided to turn into a preacher, he was living a "cowboy life". He had a ranch, horses and everything. I also knew for a fact that him and my grandpa hated each other for something my grandpa did when I wasn't even born. I think it was probably the reason J.V hated me more particularly. He didn't like my father either and my father couldn't stand him. Every-time I'd talk about him, my dad would get mad and would start yelling and tell me that this man was getting on his nerves. That was certainly the reason why whenever I was doing something bad; my parents would tell me to help him at the church and not go home until nine. That way, they knew I'd never do the same mistakes again because spending a day with J.V was the better punishment that could exist. My breath got stuck in my throat as I heard him mumble loud enough for us to hear. _"Hart, I know you're here... and I know who's with you."_ He said in a low but firm tone of voice. _"God knows it too." _He waited for his sentence to sink in and walked away, triumphantly, thinking that he scared us for the day.

**L**etting out a long relieved sigh, we got out of our hiding places and looked at each other. We didn't know why but we all burst out laughing, rolling our eyes at our stupidity. The next Sunday, not surprisingly at all, McKinney's speech was about God being merciful only with people that deserved it. The stupidest person on Earth would have known he was referring to us, of course. He'd make his speech while looking at us fixedly and we'd sit here on these rough benches, with not an ounce of shame and trying not to giggle stupidly. It looked like J.V didn't understand a thing about kids and teenagers, which was strange, in fact, since he had a daughter. I guess it was the explanation of everything actually.

**M**y father told me one day that McKinney's wife died a few years ago, when his daughter, was about 10. My first reaction was to grin from ear to ear and tell him jokingly that the cause of her death was I supposed J.V's fault. That he killed her. I thought I was funny. How stupid and ignorant was I back then. My mom didn't find it funny and I remember her slapping me upside the head and telling me that I should be ashamed of myself for saying those things. And after thinking about it, I really was ashamed of myself. Anyway, I let my dad tell me his story and I quickly found out that the woman, Helen, died while giving birth to their second daughter, who died too. McKinney had to take care of his daughter all by himself, with no notion at all on how to take care of a young girl. My mom said that my father, my-self or other people could criticize J.V as much as we wanted to but for a widowed man like him, he did a pretty good job raising his daughter. In my mother's eyes, she was everything everyone dreamed of as a daughter. She was lovely as no one could be, very polite and adorable. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged, thinking my mom was probably exaggerating things and that she couldn't be so "perfect" with the father she had. I didn't know much about J.V's daughter. I believe we were in the same Spanish class but I couldn't be too sure… shows how much I paid attention to her, actually. She was the kind of girl who'd go unnoticed by everyone, the very shy one and the one who didn't have a lot of friends. To me, and other people, she was not very interesting so we'd not waste our time talking to her. The fact that people didn't seem to want to be her friends didn't annoy her at all. It looked like she didn't care. She was always happy and there was not a second where she'd not talk about God. With her father, it wasn't that much of a surprise but God was truly a huge and important person in her life. People like us had better things to do than praying and spending our time worshiping a person that probably never existed but we respected her still. In any way we had a right to judge her over her love for God and over her father. It would be plainly disrespectful.

**M**y school wasn't too far from where I lived and I wouldn't always have to use my car to go to school. My school wasn't the big school cliché that we could see in most cities in the U.S.A, it was a normal school. Big, but not too big. You could not get lost in it when you had to walk to your other class room. This year, I had to pass an important exam and it would determine if I could actually get my diploma and then go further with my studies and pass another exam to finally get my dentistry diploma and start working as a dentist, as I was planning to. It was an exam I couldn't not fail because falling it would mean I had to spend another year doing the same things I did this year in hope to finally pass it… important exam also meant lots of revisions, which didn't please me that much. I didn't want to spend my free-time working but the thought of failing it and re-doubling my year was more frightening than working on my free hours. As if it wasn't enough work, my school wanted to make their reputation better by establishing a new functionment. We'll now have one or two more classes so it would make the school level grow better and we'd eventually get better grades. We had to choose between 4 things: - Drama, - Sciences, - Sports and Arts (dance, singing, drawing etc…) it was starting pretty bad for me. I was the worst singer and drawer there existed. I couldn't choose the sport option because I was already a quarterback at the school football team and the idea of having more sciences hours per week wasn't very enchanting. Only drama class was left and I couldn't picture myself as a comedian. Although, I knew that most of girls would choose this option and going to drama class, meant there would be a few men versus a lot of girls and it was the perfect occasion to find myself a girlfriend. I ended up choosing sciences though, because I knew if I chose drama class, I'd be thinking about girls more than about the play that we had to perform at the end of the year and it wouldn't be beneficial for me. But since I had a bit of common sense, I asked my principal if I could eventually attend from time to time the drama class and the answer was yes… that way, I could see what the girls were up to, without being worried about my grades…

**A**s I've often noticed in the past, things don't usually go my way and obviously, a few things didn't go as I was planning them. I met a girl in drama class, her name was Lori-Ann and she was the captain of the cheerleader team. She was gorgeous and had a very loud southern accent. She was very popular and she had a big reputation for turning boys' heads upside down. She was very frivolous and oddly enough, she happened to be J.V's daughter only friend. Weeks, months passed and our relationship grew a bit deeper and we were now dating. I can already know what you're thinking, yes from this point of view, things looked like they were going pretty great for me… and they were, except that my science class turned out to be more difficult than I was thinking it would be and I knew for a fact that I'd fail my year because of it if I didn't do something about it. Lori-Ann wasn't good at all in math, physics and biology so there was no way she could help me. I was totally desperate and I could already picture myself as a garbage collector, with no kids, no family, and no money. To summarize, someone who didn't only fail his exams, but also someone who miserably failed his life.

**L**ori-Ann and I were discussing it in the school's cafeteria while eating some cereal bars and drinking chocolate. I was telling her about my worries and how I was sure I would not be able to get good grades because of this stupid science class and she seemed like really ticked off because of it too. She was caring a lot about it and was sharing my sadness. Looking down over the table, she gently took my hands with hers and after a couple minutes of silence, she looked back up to me, her eyes glittering, and a huge smile spread upon her face. Here, I knew that she had an idea. A revelation probably hit her because from all sad, she went to hysterical and excited. I didn't say anything; I just looked at her, impatiently waiting on her to tell me about her idea. My hopes immediately got crashed down as she shared her idea with me. _"Are you insane?"_ I shouted as I almost choked on my food. _"No, no, you can't be serious!" _I added, gathering all my belongings, and throwing them quickly in my bag. Lori-Ann just stared at me, her legs crossed and pursing her lips, giving me the "look". _"Why not?"; _She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. She was friend with her, of course she wouldn't understand!

_- "I'm not asking Reba McKinney to help me with my studies! There's absolutely NO way I'm going to do that." _I said firmly, walking off. Some people would say I was over-reacting, but to me, the idea in itself sounded just completely ridiculous and crazy.

_- "Do you want to pass your exams or not?" _Lori-Ann shouted back, not moving from her spot. When she saw I wasn't looking back or wouldn't reply, she quickly grabbed her purse, leaving her chocolate on the table and followed me.

_- "Of course I do but… it's just…" _I let out a loud frustrating sigh, as she now was walking beside me, looking at me, obviously waiting for me to continue_. "I don't know that girl, she seems pretty… weird from what I've seen, plus, her father hates me."_

_- "Since when do you care about people loving you or hating you, Brock?" _she asked me. She wouldn't let go. Once she had an idea in mind, it was hard for her to drop it.

_- "I don't. But it's different. And I don't have time for that. I just can't."_

_- "Then, don't come and complain when you'll have failed your exams."_

_- "Look, Lori-Ann… I'm sure there are other ways I could pass them…"_

_- "Really? any examples maybe?"_

_- "Uh huh… well, no but I could come up with something soon."_

_- "Good luck with that!" _she said with a fake laugh._ "I don't know what you have against Reba, really. She's shy, and she loves God and so what?"_

_- "I never thought I'd hear you say that."_

_- "You really should learn to get to know her better. Yes, she has a stick up her ass and she can be very annoy sometimes, always finding everything in life so beautiful. She's always so darn positive and lives in her bubble, thinking that everyone's nice, that love is everywhere but other than that, she's pretty cool, believe me. And most of all, she has one big heart. She'd never let anybody down. She's exactly what you need. She's goin' to help you with your study and you'll pass your exams."_

_- "Wow… she must be really amazing for you to stick up for her like you just did." _I said with a roll of my eyes.

- _"I'm serious, Brock."_

_- "Fine, I'll give her a chance. It can't be that bad… I suppose."_

_- "You're finally being reasonable. Just don't let the fact that your family doesn't like her father get to you. She's not like him. And J.V's pretty nice. He gave me money for my birthday last year." _She said with a smirk, smiling in victory.

_- "Indeed, he's incredibly generous."_ I couldn't help but being sarcastic.

- _"I gotta go now, sweetie."_ She looked down at her watch. Our next class was starting in a few minutes. _"I'll see you around. And don't forget to talk to Reba, okay? I don't want a loser as my boyfriend."_ She said seriously and walked away as I looked at her, my eyes wide and my mind replaying what she had just said. "I don't want a loser as my boyfriend?" what on Earth was that supposed to mean? Sighing, I ran a hand through my sandy blonde hair and shook my head, hoping that she didn't mean to offend me by this statement. But I knew she did.

**A** couple of seconds later, after standin still at the same place where Lori-Ann had left me some time ago, I finally shrugged it off and decided to go to my own last class too. Looking quickly at my watch, I realized I was already late and I knew for a fact that my teacher would go nuts at me for not being here in time. Of course, my class room had to be at the very end of the corridor and it was a very long corridor. I started running and kept doing it until I bumped into someone and all the papers and the book the person was carrying went into the air to finally land miserably on the floor causing it to make a terrible noise as it did so. _"I'm so sorry."_ I said sincerely, not looking up at the person's face as I immediately went to pick the items up from the floor. My hand went to pick the last book up as I felt a very thin, soft and cold hand touch mine. Like almost immediately, I found myself looking up and gave the person on front of me a weak smile. _"It's all good."_ She said with a deep Oklahoma accent. I got up and handed her the papers and the books. _"Thanks."_ She said in a mere whisper ever so quietly, that I almost didn't hear her.

**A**t this moment, something really strange happened. I found myself studying her and I couldn't take my eyes off her. _"You—you're McKinney's daught-?"_ I didn't finish my sentence. I was ashamed of what I was about to say. It was rude to talk to her like I just did, asking her if she was indeed the daughter of J.V in that way. I thought her face would go from smiling and all peaceful-like to angry but it didn't. Instead, she just nodded her head, smiling even more.

_- "Yes, I am. I'm Reba."_ She took her hand out and I shook her hand gently. _"And you must be… Brock, right? Lori-Ann's boyfriend?"_

_- "Yep, the one and only." _I said with a chuckle. And she laughed at my statement.

_- "I'm very pleased to finally meet you… Lori-Ann told me a lot about you."_

_- "Did she, really?"_

She nodded. – _"I would love to talk more but… unfortunately, my dad is waiting for me and I have to go."_

_- "It's fine… and sorry 'bout the books." _I said, with a quick wave of my hand. Reba only nodded, gave me a tender look which I returned and started walking to the door. _"Umm… Reba, wait!"_ I said rushing back to her side, trying to catch my breath. She just looked at me, holding her bible tightly against her chest, waiting for me to go on.

_- "I… umm… I'm having some problems with my courses and I really need… help if I want to success so, hmm… since Lori-Ann said you were smart and you wouldn't mind helping me, I was wondering if you could eventually…"_

- _"I'd love to." _She said, her face lighting up, cutting me off.

I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't even know why but I was happy. I found myself smiling at her like a complete idiot and I quickly put my shaking hands into my pockets. _"Great! Thanks! You're saving me right here!"_

_- "I love helping others." _She told me with such a relaxed voice and that's when I understood what Lori-Ann said earlier, about her always being so positive and happy. Her faith in God was probably the reason she was like that. I suppose it was better to be like she was than being suicidal, and depressed like some people were. _"What about we meet up somewhere on Wednesday? I'm not free any other day. I'm pretty busy with the church, I have to help my daddy and then I am a volunteer at the orphanage, downtown… and I sing for older people on Friday." _She said visibly proud of what she was doing.

_- "Wednesday? Ugh, hush, that won't be possible. I have football practice all afternoon…"_

_- "Well, maybe you could come to the Orphanage on Tuesday with me and I'll help you with your lessons and homework there?"_

Do I have the choice? I asked myself, sarcastically. _"I guess it could work…"_ I wasn't too thrilled about that idea but I knew it was my last chance if I wanted to get my diploma and it would be stupid to screw it.

- _"Great! I'll see you on Tuesday then. Let's say at around 5 in the afternoon, if that's okay with you?"_

_- "I'll be there."_

_- "Do you know where the orphanage is?"_

_- "I think I do. It won't be hard to find anyway."_

_- "Yes… I really should be goin' now… bye, Brock…" _She blushed and looked at me straight in the eyes. For the first time, I almost found her pretty. Her big "jacked-up to Jesus hair" and those red and bright red curves, her sparkling blue eyes, her radiant smile and her porcelain and pale skin made her look… do I dare say it? Beautiful. For the first time, I was talking to her, I was paying attention to her and she wasn't just only the old preacher's daughter who always wore cardigans, old dark jeans and cowboy boots. She was the nice red-head who was going to help me with my studies. Someone I probably judged too quickly. I looked back into her eyes and eventually got lost in the moment. The moment was broken when Reba gave me a sweet big mysterious smile. Those kinds of smiles that take your breath away, not just because they're beautiful but because you know there are meanings behind them but you can't actually know what those meaning are…

**L**ittle did I know, I'd only find out much later…

{Author's Note}: Here it is, finally! The very first chapter of the story. What do y'all think? I'm sorry it was kind of long, and boring but I had to get that part done. I just couldn't start a new story with a different storyline from the show without explaining it and writing some details a little bit. I hope you guys didn't fall asleep while reading it. Read & Reviews! Thanks for the reviews some of you left me about the prologue, it sure means a lot! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but with school and other private things going on, I didn't have enough time to so. Anyway, here it is, it's updated, enjoy!


End file.
